Those employed in firefighting, law enforcement, military entities and other similar professions can be put in harm's way by the very nature of their occupation. In many cases, these people train to be prepared for emergency situations which may involve the extrication of others, including co-workers, from dangerous environments. For example, firefighters frequently train to be efficient in rescue and extrication operations for a range of circumstances, including extricating persons from vehicles, dwellings, businesses and other situations. A variety of equipment is available to rescue personnel to both protect the rescuee and aid rescuers in rapidly and efficiently removing persons from danger. A need still exists, however, for wearable, low-profile rescue equipment that allows rescuers to perform ‘hands-free’ rescue.
Recently, there has been an unprecedented increase in the number of so-called ‘active shooter’ scenarios where one or more assailants attempt to maximize casualties in civilian settings. The sequence of events in such scenarios is tragically similar: one or more gunmen enter a building or venue and begin to inflict harm against as many people as possible, often choosing targets at random. Upon initial arrival, law enforcement and rescue personnel may confront a chaotic environment where, simultaneously, a mass evacuation of the premises may be underway, the assailants must be neutralized and rescue of those injured must be initiated.
It can be increasingly dangerous for personnel of any one agency to assume dual responsibility for both threat neutralization and victim search and recovery. For example, if a SWAT team member encounters a viable victim during a search for a perpetrator, that officer increases the victim's and his risk of being injured or killed if he must holster his weapon to use his hands to drag the victim to a safe location.